


Безумству храбрых

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Blow Jobs, Canonical Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Everybody Lives, Fanfic, Fix-It, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, PWP, Public Blow Jobs, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021, canonical AU, kinda Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Сого не хочет идти на церемонию вручения наград, но потом придумывает план и все же идет.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Okita Sougo
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Texts R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112351
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Безумству храбрых

Что такое отчаяние?

Сого знает об этом не понаслышке, но в первую очередь вспоминает важные события. Болезнь Мицубы. Арест Кондо-сана. День, когда в казарме кончился соус табаско.

Серьезное, знаете?

Тупой Хиджиката ни в коем случае не относится к серьезному. Не относился и не будет относиться.

К тому, из-за кого ноет старая рана под левым нижним ребром? Возможно. 

К тому, из-за кого стискиваются кулаки до побелевших костяшек? Вероятно.

К тому, из-за кого вечно снится всякая… чушь? Наверняка.

Если честно, Сого уверен: это не изменится даже после перевода в управление по защите природных ресурсов. Просто он уже давно понял: тупой Хиджиката как-то смог пробраться так глубоко, до самой печенки, и теперь его оттуда не выдернешь никакими клещами.

Как есть паразит.

Сого неловко разминает затекшие плечи, хрустит шеей и снова прикрывает глаза, но вокруг становится слишком шумно: кто-то шатается по сцене — Сого слышит их шаги совсем рядом; вот настраивают аппаратуру — стучат пальцем по микрофону; немного дальше звуки отодвигаемых стульев.

Большой конференц-зал в роскошном отеле арендован департаментом полиции для торжественного приема и награждения лучших. За доблестную службу сёгуну и народу Эдо. Хотя все это просто спектакль: люди должны видеть своих “героев”, но их перевод подальше с глаз, конечно, останется в тени. 

Уперевшись затылком в стенку, Сого пытается снова задремать, только теперь шум настраиваемого микрофона раздается над его головой, и хочется раздраженно зарычать, но он сдерживается.

Неловко поерзав, Сого старается абстрагироваться от окружающего шума, да в голову снова лезет проклятый Хиджиката, а это еще хуже, и Сого дергается, ударившись плечом о боковую стенку. Тонкая шторка колышется, а вся трибуна опасно шатается, и Сого замирает, едва дыша.

Никто не отдергивает шторку, чтобы раскрыть его убежище. Никто не обращает внимание на странное шатание. Наверняка почти никто и вовсе не заметил, что его нет, пусть ему и должны вручать награду тоже.

Сого усмехается горько и только слегка радуется своей находчивости: ни Кондо-сан, ни Хиджиката не станут его здесь искать, когда настанет время. То есть, — он неловко достает телефон из кармана брюк и смотрит на часы, — примерно сейчас. До церемонии меньше пятнадцати минут. Сого убирает телефон обратно, игнорируя все пропущенные вызовы и гневные сообщения, и снова закрывает глаза, продумывая все пункты своего отчаянного и слегка сумасшедшего плана.

Несколько раз ему мерещится собственное имя. А может и не мерещится, но вылезать из трибуны Сого не намерен, собираясь и дальше прятаться на глазах у всех.

Вот раздается сигнал начала приема. По сцене проходит Мацудайра — Сого узнает его еще до начала поздравительной речи. Носки его начищенных до блеска ботинок оказываются у Сого на глазах, когда Мацудайра подходит вплотную к тумбе и настраивает высоту микрофона.

Сого слушает его не очень внимательно, нервно потея и пристально разглядывая эти самые носки ботинок. Кажется, что его вот-вот раскроют, что шторка раздвинется, а его вышвырнут на сцену. Дальше перед глазами Сого встает красочная картинка, как Мацудайра бросает ему на грудь орден, а потом одним выстрелом пробивает его череп и заодно портит сцену.

Вот по очереди вручают награды: теперь Сого слышит, как по одному вызывают его напарников из Шинсенгуми. Его имя никто не произносит, значит, все же его пытались найти и не смогли, пришлось оперативно убирать его из списка. Мацудайра небось в ярости, но все равно спокойно — насколько он вообще умеет, — рассказывает о переформировании Шинсенгуми. 

Все собравшиеся в зале хлопают сёгуну и каждому ордену. Потом наступает черед речи Кондо-сана и заключительное слово Хиджикаты.

Сого нервно сглатывает слюну и вытирает вспотевшие ладони о брюки. Его план безумен, но кажется, что дальнейшая работа и жизнь окончательно потеряет смысл, если он не сделает хотя бы это. А если Хиджиката его убьет — так даже лучше станет. Никаких проблем с переводом. И с жизнью в принципе.

Оскалившись от собственных мыслей, Сого подается вперед на несколько сантиметров. Хиджиката хрипло откашливается и подходит вплотную к шторке трибуны, так что та немного сдвигается в стороны, и Сого видит его отвратительно длинные ноги в форменных брюках и привычных ботинках. Верхняя часть Хиджикаты скрыта от его взгляда, но Сого вполне достаточно имеющегося.

Сого уверен: он предусмотрел все, поэтому не дает себе передумать и тянется руками к поясу и молнии на брюках Хиджикаты, расстегивая их довольно неловко. Приходится даже быстро размять окостеневшие — видимо от ужаса, — пальцы и продолжить начатое.

Сейчас-то уже точно некуда было деться.

Хиджиката, скрытый от взгляда Сого крышкой трибуны, закашливается и пытается сделать шаг назад, но остается на месте и только пинает Сого ногой. Зашипев, Сого лезет пальцами в штаны к Хиджикате и обхватывает его член через ткань трусов. Теперь уже Хиджиката снова замолкает и замирает. Приободренный, Сого гладит член подушечками, а сам едва дышит и чувствует, как сохнут губы. Кровь грохочет в ушах, и он чуть сильнее сжимает ладонь, чтобы удостовериться: да, он действительно окончательно рехнулся и полез к Хиджикате в штаны, чтобы отсосать прямо на торжественном приеме.

Сого криво ухмыляется, ведь пока все действительно идет по его плану: Хиджиката после пинка стоит статуей и только позорится перед всеми своим наверняка покрасневшим лицом. Остается надеяться на съемку прессы. Сого отказывается думать о том, что будет, вытащи его Хиджиката из трибуны.

Он отказывается думать, потому что Хиджиката стоит и даже, кажется, что-то начинает говорить. 

Приободрившись, Сого сдвигает трусы и обхватывает член Хиджикаты ладонью, поглаживая его большим пальцем. Из-за скудного света ему толком ничего не разглядеть, поэтому он полностью сосредоточен на осторожных ласках и вскрикивает, когда Хиджиката рывком просовывает руку в тумбу и безошибочно сжимает горло Сого, не в шутку, а совершенно серьезно пытаясь придушить.

Сого хрипит и пытается разжать его пальцы, но бесполезно.

— Чертов Хиджиката, отпусти уже!.. — с последним воздухом сипит Сого и, то ли Хиджиката его все же слышит, то ли больше не может держать руку без привлечения дополнительного внимания, но Сого наконец может дышать, хоть и старается делать это максимально бесшумно.

Хиджиката больше не дергается, не пинается, словно окончательно смирился с происходящим. Сого не может сдержать довольной усмешки: его план оказался все же почти идеален. 

Наклонившись вперед, Сого обнажает головку и осторожно проводит по ней языком, а потом со стоном обхватывает губами и посасывает, до сих пор не веря, что это происходит в реальности. Не в каком-то мокром сне, а в самом деле. 

В самом деле он стоит на коленях перед Хиджикатой.

В самом деле сосет его член.

В самом деле рассчитывает выжить после такого унижения для Хиджикаты перед целой толпой высокопоставленных чиновников, подчиненных и самим сёгуном.

Наверное это повод хотя бы постараться, правда? Сого фыркает с набитым ртом и ведет языком по уже напряженному члену, втягивает щеки и пытается насадиться до самого основания, останавливаясь только когда головка упирается в горло.

Голос Хиджикаты звучит ужасно хрипло — Сого считает это основанием для гордости. Он даже различает отдельные фразы, когда набат крови немного стихает в ушах: Хиджиката находит единственную тему, о которой способен говорить даже во сне или в коме — устав Шинсенгуми.

Именно благодаря ему они все смогли добиться подобных результатов — считает Хиджиката, а Сого только скользит губами по его возбужденному члену, и в какой-то мере это можно считать согласными кивками. Хотя соглашаться с Хиджикатой ужасно. Все внутри Сого протестует против подобного.

Он немного тянет брюки Хиджикаты и ладонью обхватывает его яйца, откровенно наслаждаясь тем, как тот снова замолкает, поперхнувшись, а потом продолжает, повторяя только что сказанную фразу, как болванчик.

У Сого затекает челюсть и ноет язык, уголки губ горят, а по подбородку стекает слюна, но он даже не думает отстраняться и, если говорить откровенно, ловит странное удовольствие от тяжести члена Хиджикаты на языке. 

Увлекшись, Сого закашливается, но это остается незамеченным, удачно совпав со звуковым сигналом окончания торжественной части. Он снова насаживается на член, теперь уже окончательно привыкнув, будто сосет Хиджикате не первый и даже не второй раз. 

Оргазм Хиджикаты наступает неожиданно, но Сого сглатывает сперму до последней капли и только после этого выпускает член. Несколько секунд он сидит, одурев, а потом до него доходит то, что он все это время игнорировал: затекшие колени, собственное возбуждение, шум в зале, где все стремятся поскорее оказаться поближе к фуршетному столу.

Сого заторможенно вытирает рот рукавом пиджака и поправляет пояс собственных брюк, ерзает на резко ставшим неудобным полу и ждет. Он заправляет член Хиджикаты в трусы, застегивает его брюки, проверяет пристойность и замирает.

Теперь ему снова становится не по себе. Будто над ним завис меч, лезвие которого не спешит опуститься. Минуты текут так медленно, что Сого решает задремать, неловко привалившись плечом к боковой стенке.

Когда шторка трибуны раздвигается, а его хватают за лацкан пиджака и одним движением вытаскивают на сцену, Сого морщится от яркого света софитов, его голова дергается в такт встряхиваниям Хиджикаты. Теперь уже Сого чувствует себя тряпичной куклой или болванчиком, но даже не пытается вырваться.

— Хиджиката-сан, это все на что способен демонический замком? — выклацывает зубами Сого, с трудом удерживая на лице привычную скучающую маску.

— Ах ты паршивец, — скрипит в ответ Хиджиката, зажимая зубами измочаленную сигарету, а потом отпихивает Сого и делает шаг назад, вытирая ладонь о брюки. — И что это было? Зачем? — Его пронзительный взгляд пробирает до дрожи. — Очередные шуточки, чтобы меня подставить? Теперь хотя бы не пытаешься меня убить.

Хиджиката достает зажигалку из кармана и подкуривает сигарету, наплевав на запреты. Внутри Сого растекается волна обреченной злости — даже такого откровенного подката этот дебил не понял.

— Раз уж нам больше не по пути, решил испортить тебе репутацию, дурак-Хиджиката, — скучающе тянет Сого и одергивает помятый пиджак. — Думал, ты опозоришься и уберешься подальше с моих глаз.

Хиджиката молча курит и выдыхает дым в потолок. Устав смотреть на него, Сого достает телефон и замечает сообщение от Сасаки.

“Окита-кун, ты пропустил прекрасное зрелище, но я сделал фото. P.S. Надеюсь, ты в порядке”.

К сообщению прикреплен кадр, где Хиджиката пялится в пустоту расфокусированным взглядом, а его скулы залиты малиновым румянцем.

Сого сохраняет фото дрожащими пальцами и снова смотрит на Хиджикату, ощущая то самое отчаяние, ради которого и предпринял эту безуспешную попытку изменить их отношения.

Хиджиката больше ничего не говорит, только достает следующую сигарету, едва прикончив предыдущую. Сого пытается утешить себя мыслью, что получил желаемое. В полном объеме. Глупо было надеяться на большее. Правда ведь?

Развернувшись, Сого бредет к лестнице со сцены на до сих пор с трудом гнущихся ногах.

— Если хочешь попробовать еще раз меня опозорить, ты знаешь, где моя комната в казармах. — Хиджикате приходится откашляться, чтобы изгнать хрипотцу из голоса, но Сого так легко не обмануть. — Думаю, моя репутация будет уничтожена, если ты войдешь через обычную дверь. — Он делает небольшую паузу, прежде чем продолжить. — Или останешься на ночь.

Сого позволяет себе ухмыльнуться и остановиться на мгновение, но больше на Хиджикату не смотрит, хоть и очень хочется.

— Я проверю свое расписание, — бросает он скучающе и идет дальше, чувствуя бурлящее в крови сумасшедшее предвкушение.

Хиджиката фыркает, а потом чертыхается на завывшие датчики дыма.

Сого насмешливо хохочет и вовремя испаряется из зала.


End file.
